DiamenteX club
by DiamenteX4ever
Summary: Read the story to find out
1. Chapter 1

NOTE TO USERS; THIS IS A CLUB CALLED THE DIAMENTEX CLUB. THEY WILL MEET WINX CLUB AND WATCH EACHOVERS SHOWS. ENJOY! Italic is music and bold is thoughts. Underlined is notes.

Aqua Marine. Age: 16

Planet: water land

power: water.

Fave colour: aqua.

Likes: all sport of any kind, gymnastics and dancing.

Fairyly fears: When someone says that they hate sport in my face and mean the mean girls.

Special talent: Amazing reflexes!

Best friend: Ellie! She gives great advice and she is one of my cousins! :D she is optimistic and loves nature!

Appearance: Purple eyes, aqua hair, A BIG SMILE!

Chapter 1: Meet aqua Marine It was a bright and sunny day at alfea. Aqua Marine (Aqua) woke up. " ANOTHER DAY! More sports and fun to have!" Aqua shouted. "Miss Marine?" a voice asked. "Yes?" Aqua replied. "A note from your mother, queen Maria of the water land." The royal guard states. She comes from the land of the elements. Element water. "How is it going sweetie? Your father as usual is drinking his watery tea. It doesn't taste very good… He should put milk… Anyways Aqua we don't mind if you chose a prince or not. Your cousin could rule with you? Two princess both with a passion for sport! Enjoy the new school year with your friends!" The royal guard read out. "Thank you Walter!" Aqua said.

Aqua went out for her daily run. ( fun run as she calls it) After she did some running she stopped by to see two carts. One a salad cart another ice cream. _Hmm which one. SALAD!_ She went to get salad. Here is the back story. Aqua and her friends call themselves the diamenteX club. Although Alice wanted to call it the actingX club. Aqua hurried back because lesson were about to start. This was start of an adventure for her and her friends. They were all trying to gain a new power. Ilumanix. They need to find the illuminate gem stone of the planet illumina. They have rivals, the trix's cousins called. Snowy, Electra and Darka. They will battle against the diamenteX club.

"Hi!" Greeted Aisha. "Hi! Another school year of fun and of course the highlight, SPORTS!" I know right!" Aisha commented. "Well I gotta get to class." Aqua told her, "Seeya!" "Bye!" Aisha said.

* * *

Looks like Aisha and Aqua have something in common! Comment for more! Next is the one with a lot of pixels. WAIT FOR THE HOLY SURPRISE! SUUUUUURRRRPPPPPRRRRIIIISEEEE! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's short. Comment on what i can improve on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! The next chapter. This time its Pixie! Someone comment; reported you dumbass! I don't know who to but if it was me that wasn't very nice. I checked and there is no one who has there club called DiamenteX club.

Pixie Pixala

Age: 16

Planet: Pixelix

Power: Pixels

Fave colour: purple and blue. Special ability: Winning video games

Likes: VIDEO GAMES! Tablets, phones all the latest consoles like the 3d optimum!

Fairily fears: When my video games go missing and when mean girl Jennifer messes with me and my friends!

Appearance: Purple hair and brown eyes

Best friend: Melody! She has the musical talent and brings peace and harmony!

* * *

Pixie woke up to a loud banging as she recalls precisely 7:00am. Luckily Melody was still asleep. She went to see what the noise was. _A fight! UGH! I better transform_. "MAGIC DIAMENTEX STARIX!" Pixie screamed

Star… A star… Your a shining Sta aa ar star star woah oh…

You shine bright brighter than the stars,

shine bright to save the world, shine bright… Be sta ar woah

woah oh oh, oh oh…

"PIXIE FAIRY OF PIXELS!" Pixie shouted.

"Pixel cage!" Pixie screamed. Loads of pixels (blocks) started flying and made a cage trapping the imposter. "Are you ok?" Pixie asked. "I think I'm ok…" replied the girl. The girl hurried back to the dorm and the winx + Aqua stared in shock. Then Snowy came. "UGH! Snowy… Really? Now!? You always want to ruin our lives, this time its game set match you defeated forever!" Aqua screamed. "Who's that?" asked Musa. "Oh little miss perfect and doesn't realize we will beat her girl? She is Snowy, Icy's cousin. DO NOT trust her, she has a tag reading easy beat ability."

"MAGIC DIAMENTEX STARIX!" Screamed Aqua "Missed me?" Asked snowy. " Icy twister!" Snowy shouted. Aqua did a back flip over the twister. "What!?" Screamed Snowy. " Four words, better reflexes than YOU!" Said Aqua. "Ice shot!" Scream snowy. Aqua kicked the shot back to her and it freezes Snowy. "Quick the pixel cage!" Shouted Aqua. "Pixel cage!" Screamed pixie. Snowy unfreezes herself. "Il be back." Said Snowy. In a puff of smoke she was gone.

"Finally it's over. Now It's time to play some video games! Super Mario bros 2, Mario kart 7, New super Mario 3d land!" Pixie cheered. "I'm going on my daily fun run!" Aqua cheered. "Count me In on the video games!" Techna cheered. "I'm coming to that fun run!" Aisha said.

"Woah. Your good!" said Techna. "I practice most of my free time" says Pixie. Aisha and Aqua were dong the daily fun run. Aqua did kart wheels "Hey, this is fun!" cheered Aisha. They both stopped off at two carts. "Don't pick the ice cream cart. They make you fat and get you addicted to ice cream. The salad cart is better, the food tastes great!" Aqua stated.

* * *

What do you think? Do you like it? Next chapter will have some peace and harmony… I'm not going to spoil the next chapter. Please comment on how i can improve.


End file.
